donutsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Sprinkled Donuts
Pink Sprinkled Donuts were sugar pink coloured donuts topped with Sprinkles. Ingredients Dough for Doughnut *400-450g of flour *110ml water *110ml milk *1 tbsp yeast, instant dry *1 large egg *1 large yolk *4 tbsp sugar *4 tbsp butter, softened Glaze *1 cup icing sugar or confectioners sugar *3-4 tbsp milk or water *pink colouring Directions Whisk 400g flour, sugar, yeast and salt in a mixing bowl. Leave the excess aside in case you need it later. Add milk, water and eggs and whisk on low speed with the paddle attachment on your food processor, until they come together. Switch to the dough hook and start kneading. Add butter (1/2 tbsp at a time) until it is all incorporated. Knead the dough for about 5 minutes and add the rest of the flour if needed to form a soft dough ball. Knead for a few more minutes. Place the ball of dough in a lightly oiled bowl (with enough room to let it rise) and cover with plastic wrap. Let the dough rise till is has doubled in size in a warm place - this should take about an hour, maybe less depending on how warm it is. Knock down the dough. I refrigerated the dough overnight at this point. This helps develop the flavours of the dough better. However you could roll out the dough and start cutting at this point if you wish. I recommend leaving it overnight (or at least a few hours) in the refrigerator. Next morning, take the dough out on to a floured surface and roll out the dough till it's about ½ inch thick. Cut out 3-3.5 inch diameter doughnuts with a doughnut cutter - or use a large and small biscuit or cookie cutter. Place the doughnuts and doughnut holes on a parchment paper. Knead the left over doughnut dough lightly and let it rest for about 30 minutes, and repeat rolling and cutting once more. Cover the cut doughnuts and doughnut holes with plastic wrap and let it rise for about 1 hour. Heat a good amount of oil (The doughnut needs to float at least 2 inches above the bottom of the pan) in a heavy bottomed pan. When the oil is heated to 375°F - carefully drop in a doughnut. After 30 seconds check to see if the doughnut has turned a golden brown. If it has, flip it over. If it hasn't leave it for a few seconds longer and then flip it over. The doughnut will darken as they cool, so be careful not to let it darken too much when frying. Transfer the doughnut on to a wire rack to let it cool. Carefully pour the glaze over the top of the doughnut, and sprinkle funfetti before the glaze sets. For the Glaze Sift the icing sugar and whisk in the milk or water 1 tbsp at a time until you get a thick but pourable consistency. Add a couple of drops of pink colouring to the desired colour. Make more as needed. Category:Recipes Category:Donuts Category:Baked